Customers who are seeking to purchase products from online merchants may want to see what a product looks like and to read information about the product. However, customers may be disappointed with an image of the product if the image is of low quality or if the image does not show a particular angle of the product. Such disappointment may translate into a lost sale for the online merchant if the customer instead decides to purchase the product in person from a brick-and-mortar retail store.